


But I Love You!

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, dronk shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro, when drunk, is clingy.





	But I Love You!

Lance loved drunk Shiro because he was so open about declaring his love for Lance. 

The downside, however, was that Shiro became like a clingy cat, wanting to keep Lance within arms reach at all times. 

“Shiro, Kitten, please,” Lance groaned, shoving Shiro out of the door. “I love you. So much. But I’m not letting you into the bathroom with me, Kitten. There’s things here that you don’t need to see. We’re not that kind of couple.”

“La~nce,” Shiro whined, clawing at Lance’s jacket. Lance grinned, leaning up to give Shiro a peck on the lips before dropping down, out of his jacket. Shiro clutched the jacket forlornly, whining at the now-closed bathroom door. “Nooooooo. Come back, I love you~!”


End file.
